1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body side structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The side structure of a vehicle body, and particularly in the door structure thereof, for example as described in Japanese Patent 3443620, has an impact beam mounting structure in which the front edge and the rear edge of an impact beam are mounted to a door inner panel by an extension member.
In an actual vehicle body side structure, it is desirable that the load applied to the impact beam from outside, in the vehicle width direction, be reliably transmitted to the pillar. The additional provision of a load-transmitting member, however, increases in the complexity of the structure.